Requiem for a Wish
by OnyxV
Summary: A/U This story begins with Frieza's tyranny over the Saiyans. What depths will Vegeta go to obtain Legendary and save his race from the lizard's fatal reign? B/V mature adult themes.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, or anything for that matter. I have a cat that is all…

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe, ages and timing will be different, along with pretty much the whole story.

Chapter One- Darkness Falls

In a universe where the strong prevailed over the weak, brute strength was admired. It meant wealth. It guaranteed fortune. And it promised power.

Long ago, in a galaxy torn about by war. Naturally, the strong were hunters and the weak, prey. Many warriors fought and died valiantly for their planet's dominance. The weaker planets were enslaved by conquering forces and forced to fight in the ranks. Monarchies reigned supreme, and after years of endless fighting and bloodshed ten races triumphed, among them were the Ice-jins, La Certans, Porcu-mins, Saiyans, Piscans, and Ensektjins. After centuries of little expansion, the Ice-jins grew impatient for domination and began capturing all the best minds from their defeated planets. Under the imminent threat of death, the scientists constructed a Chi-enhancer serum to inflate the Ice-jin ruler, King Cold's power. Because the technology was not tested, King Cold's treatment had extreme beneficial side effects. His power increased tenfold, and he gained the ability to adapt and alter his body with 2 stages of transformation. With this extreme strength, also came extreme forfeiture, such as the loss of reason, and an uncontrollable temper.

At the moment of his peak power, King Cold's wife, Queen Ise, gave birth with his twin boys; both boys came out healthy, however increasingly small for children on Planet Frost, especially sons belonging to the King. King Cold himself was born weighing in at 195 lbs., in addition 50 lbs. for his tail, with a height of 1.5 meters. For the Ice-jins, the more the child weighed at birth, the more powerful he was predicted to come. Standing at an impressive 15 ft. tall currently, King Cold was the tallest Ice-jin in existence. His power was immense and he surpassed his tutors by the age of 3. One of the boys was a depressing 25 lbs., tail included, while the other barely tipped the scale at 20 lbs. Upon seeing the scale, King Cold could feel the uncontrollable rush of anger and came to the most plausible conclusion. He accused his Queen of cheating, having no control, he beat the female to death within a matter of seconds, her insides were engorged in the hospital bed. If only he would have given the doctor a chance to explain...for the boys' weight was also a side effect of the Chi-enhancer, under developed growth.

King Cold took it upon himself to train the boys in fighting, knowing that with his seed he passed along the genetic serum. Both boys became increasingly strong, despite their small stature, and before long the Cold family began to enslave all of the other dominant races. The boys, Cooler and Frieza, began to expand their galaxies using the enslavement of the La Certans, Porcu-mins, Piscans, and the Ensektjins to conquer the other dominant territories, although occasionally, Frieza and Cooler had to step in. Especially when it became time to ensure their supremacy over the Saiyans. The Colds used the enslaved as puppets, puppets that purged, killed, and raped, so the enslaved as well could save their people and planets from the same fate.

The Saiyans were a very strong race that prided themselves on their ability to fight. Strength was everything. The caste system was in direct correlation to power. The most powerful was royalty (King and family), then the elites (advisors and tutors to the royal family), followed by second class (generals and commanders of the military), and last but not least was the third class (soldiers). The only things below the third class were the whores and prostitutes, which had been enslaved from conquered planets, along with the scientists and half breeds. Though intelligence was considered a power source, it was considered insignificant to strength on Planet Vegeta. The idea that King Cold resorted to consulting scientists was an abomination to the Saiyans, they prided themselves on hard work and training to overcome their opponent, not a serum. Though if given the opportunity, they most likely would have used the Chi-enhancer, they weren't above cheating if it meant world domination. Before the Colds took over, the Saiyans lived in a time of peace; so to speak, their daily lives consisted of fighting and sparring. Planet Vegeta also known as Planet Plant, originally belonged to a similar looking race known as the Tuffles. The Tuffles were very comparable in appearance to the Saiyans except they were smaller and instead prided themselves on their intelligence because they lacked brawn. The Tuffles, having had advanced technology over the primitive Saiyan culture, used chi-restraints to capture and transport the Saiyan warriors to use for their army. The Saiyans eventually revolted and purged the Tuffles' existence from the planet. The roles reversed, what was left of the Tuffle survivors became the enslaved on Planet Vegeta. They were forced to manufacture their technology, thus giving the Saiyans the capability to travel in space. Some Saiyans took the Tuffles as slaves and procreated with them. Hence the class under the third class, the half breeds and Tuffle survivors.

King Vegeta was not used to being someone's lap dog; he had never had to answer to a "master" before, maybe his father, but definitely not some child that looked like a deranged plastic toy. He wanted better for his planet; the Saiyans were not a race to be tamed. Hell, every full moon (once every 8 years) they had their own celebration, which usually resulted in rebuilding the entire planet. It was an entire week of freedom and power. To be kept in a cage went against everything in their blood. In his pondering he had completely forgot where he was going, into said cage. Frieza had "requested" his presence to discuss his planet's success in expanding the galaxy. He slowly began to walk down the vast corridors that lead to his throne; it was embarrassing to be called into his own throne room. He could feel the eyes of all his ancestors' portraits glaring at him and accusing him of the pathetic king he was. He felt so feeble, however when he, the strongest of all Saiyans, tried to fight the feminine lizard, he barely held off Frieza's first transformation. Rumor was he still had 2 more. He was the only one alive to have ever seen the first transformation and live to tell the tale. He spent 3 weeks in the regeneration tank after that, mostly going back and forth between thoughts of rage and self-pity, while his body healed a broken spinal column, punctured ribs, and the hole in his chest the size of the Ice-jin ruler himself. It really wasn't that big of a hole, he thought. The Legend would present itself soon enough, he prayed his son would be their planet's savior.

As King Vegeta walked into his throne chamber he was hit with the lizard's shrill laughter. He walked slowly to his "master" and uncomfortably took a knee. "Ah, Vegeta, so nice of you to visit me," Frieza snickered as he swirled the blood in his circular glass. "Would you care for a taste of your Queen?" Frieza instigated as he offered the glass of the metallic smelling liquid towards King Vegeta. King Vegeta lifted his head to look at the lizard, confusion splashed across his eyes. Behind the lizard in plain sight was King Vegeta's dead bride, oozing blood through an enormous cannon ball size wound in her abdomen, her cold dead eyes and face caught in eternal anguish. Frieza held her in the chokehold of his tail. The King immediately went to lunge at the lizard, "I have done all that you have asked, why would you murder my mate," he roared, the heart ache beginning to soak into reality. His mate, his love, was dead and lifeless right before him! All 22 years of their coupling flashed before his eyes. Automatically strong green hands of restraint began to shove him back down into a bowing position. "Vegeta, allow me to introduce my new general and commander, Zarbon, he's from La Certa. The reptilian looking man was lofty, oddly displaying feminine armor and leggings. Vegeta used a good source of his chi to throw Zarbon off of him, the red he saw began to blur his judgement, he was going to strangle the little science experiment for this. Before he made it to the throne he heard a loud roar behind him, Zarbon had grown double in size, all female resemblance gone, the hideousness of the beast stopped his cold onyx heart. The scouter over his face began to beep indicating an increase in power. The numbers skyrocketed showing that he increased his strength by 4 times! The hideous beast moved so quickly, all King Vegeta could comprehend was the darkness weighing on his vision and Frieza's laughter cradling him into unconsciousness.

When King Vegeta came back around, the green reptile in his original form monopolized his field of vision. "The Monkey King is finally waking up from his nap," mocked Zarbon. Frieza snapped his claws impatiently to gain the King's attention, "Vegeta, must we start all over?" Without allowing King Vegeta an answer, Frieza cut in, "Fine, to catch you up to speed, I killed your wife, drank her blood, offered you some, you rudely objected, tried and failed to scratch me, and Zarbon knocked you out, blah blah blah" he sucked in a deep breath of oxygen arrogantly and began again. "So now that we are all caught up, tell me Vegeta have you thought about a more efficient way to purge my planets more quickly?" The arrogant tyrant sighed loudly again and stifled a yawn while admitting, "I grow bored of not owning _my_ entire galaxy yet, I have so many investors that want to purchase worlds, but not enough planets for sale. I can't possibly keep them waiting!" King Vegeta could hear the anger in the Ice-jin's voice but chose not to acknowledge it. Coolly he replied, "I have a possible solution." Not soliciting any more information, Frieza began to become impatient, grinding his teeth he exclaimed, "And… What. Might. That. Be?!"

King Vegeta had thought long and hard about this and unfortunately to many of Vegetasei's citizens' disapproval he had finally reached a decision. Preparing himself for the backlash of his people he glared at the lizard while stating, "We will use the third class." Frieza returned the glare, "Vegeta though I know as the King of this retched planet you are not as privy to many of the decisions that take place, but oh how do I say this without being condescending… "THE THIRD CLASS ARE THE MILITARY WE ALREADY USE FOR PURGING!" Mustering all of his pride, King Vegeta muttered his next words, "We will use the third class brats… Saiyan children are stronger than most of the planet's inhabitants that you are trying to acquire. One child in a year can purge an entire world." Feeling the weight of his words King Vegeta slumped to his knees as a Saiyan beaten in battle. There would be uprising after that declaration, he was sure of it. Chortling in glee, Frieza kicked his little legs in pleasure, thoughtlessly releasing the frigid queen to fall unceremoniously into a puddle of her own coagulating blood. Squealing with delight, Frieza chuckled "oh Vegeta that is excellent, I love the idea, and for the stronger planets we will use the elite children!" Panic hit King Vegeta like a thousand chi blasts to his abdomen; he hadn't thought of the elite children, majority were the third class, which should be more than enough. He knew the next words before the scaly monster uttered a remark. Frieza couldn't contain his amusement, "my favorite little Prince will start as soon as I figure out the right planet!" King Vegeta immediately counteracted, "Lord Frieza, the Prince has to be here to learn his diplomatic duties, he can't go, his people depend on him to lead when I pass, at 8 years old, there is still so much for him to learn. Frieza calmly disabled all hope for the king, "Why Vegeta what else would you call purging, if not diplomatic duty to yours and his supreme ruler? Me."

King Vegeta could feel the weight of his decision suffocating him. Frieza had made a mockery of everything he'd worked for, his mate, his heir, and his legacy, nothing was left unscathed. The lizard had no bounds and no mercy. The dark times had begun.


End file.
